


Weakness

by ToughAqua777



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Caretaking, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Overworking, Panic, Panic Attacks, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughAqua777/pseuds/ToughAqua777
Summary: Despite him being a goofball and a bit annoying at times, Pom Pom is thankful for Homestar's friendship. And if Homestar can put-up with his crap, well, he can do the same in return.
Kudos: 5





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I'm back on my crap! Oh, and expect me to write a bit more often. Mostly about Homestar Runner.
> 
> I translated Pom Pom's voice to make things easier. This story is more focused on him, after all. As for the swearing? There isn't much of it, mind you, but it's there because let's face it, Pom Pom could be swearing constantly and we'd be none the wiser.

_Where are they?!_

Pom Pom searched frantically through the file cabinets, pulling out papers that floated softly onto the ground as his eyes scanned over each one. Where? Where did he put those documents?! He just had them! One minute they're on the desk, and then the next they're gone! Why?!

_How could ~~you~~ I have been so careless?_

He didn't lose them, did he? He didn't have someone shred them, did he? He didn't place them in the wrong file, did he? He didn't make ~~another~~ a mistake, did he? Did he?!

_~~You're~~ I'm smarter than this!_

He's the company's _boss_ for god's sake! He can't afford to make a mistake! Hell, he _shouldn't_ have made a mistake! He needed to be perfect! What good is a boss that can't do his job right?!

_Pom Pom..._

No, no, no, no, _no!_ This isn't supposed to happen! He's supposed to have a meeting in 10 minutes! He's supposed to have control of all of this crap! The one thing he's ever had control over in his life and he blew it! 

_Pom Pom...!_

He knew it, it's over, he's gonna lose everything! The respect, the cash, the job, the one chance he had to get away from the movie business, the chance to truly and fully control his own life, and now his parents are never gonna let him go and he'll never be able to pave his own path and he'll never get off their leash and he'll lose all of his independence and--

"POM POM!"

A familiar voice snapped Pom Pom out of his racing thoughts and made him acutely and suddenly aware of his physical well-being. He could barely breathe. He couldn't stop shaking. He's dizzy, so dizzy. And thirsty, dehydrated even.

_...What happened?_

"Pom Pom...?"

...Homestar? When did he get in here? He should be working! He should be--

_...Why can't I speak?_

"I gotcha, Pom Pom, I gotcha..."

It took Pom Pom several seconds to realize that Homestar was hugging him (he's long stopped wondering how he can do that without arms). Not tightly, but comfortably firm.

It took him even longer to realize that he was wheezing for breath and hugging his friend back...

He could still hear Homestar's voice, soft and comforting next to him as Pom Pom attempted to (now consciously) calm his body down even while his mind is muddled. God only knows how much time passed because of it, but somehow he couldn't care less.

After a moment (or maybe much longer), Homestar pulled away slightly, giving Pom Pom a good look at his friend's face. His eyes screamed sorrow, glistening with tears that were almost about to fall, but still he had that smile on his face. A knowing smile, a sorrowful smile, a strong smile. Yet he didn't speak. He didn't need to.

He hated it. He hated Homestar when he looked at him like that. It...he...no he...yet...

_Don't show tears, tears mean weakness, weakness means incapability, incapability means--_

Homestar's own tears fell.

_...Oh, screw it._

Pom Pom let the tears flow out of his eyes as he began to quietly sob, Homestar moving back in to hug him once more.

How does he do it? How does he have so much patience with him? How does he deal? How is he so strong? How can he do any of this?

_How does he care so much about a weakling like me?_

...The meeting was cancelled.

* * *

Homestar drank too much.

"Ohhhhh man, Pom Pom...you're my (hic) best buddy..."

Pom Pom chuckled to himself as Homestar fell asleep, having been carried by a grumbling Pom Pom back home after drinking too much. Honestly, it's not like it's the first time he's won a race. But, whatever makes him happy.

As Pom Pom exited Homestar's home, his thoughts turning back to the trip here, and then they went even farther back to the incident at work a week ago.

He couldn't help but smile to himself.

Homestar...such a goofball. And maybe a bit annoying at times. But _dammit_ , he was an amazing friend. He needed to give him more credit a lot more often.

And if Homestar can handle him at his worst...

_Then I can do the same for him._

**Author's Note:**

> Pom Pom is a rich guy who can be a bit pompous, but I've wondered if he was held to a high standard growing up. I mean, it's possible he's the way he is due to years of helicopter parenting. I heard that's pretty common with some wealthier families.
> 
> Anyways, constructive criticism is encouraged, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
